Jumpmaster 5000
BACKGROUND The JumpMaster 5000, also known as the JM-5K, was designed during the final years of the Galactic Republic. The vessel was able to perform long-lasting reconnaissance missions such as scouting out new hyperspace routes and mapping newly discovered systems. The JumpMaster was specifically designed to allow a single crewmember to travel across long distances for long periods of time with relative comfort. However the hyperdrive of the ship was susceptible to breakdowns, meaning the JM-5K was not suitable for military purposes. The bounty hunter Dengar flew a modified JumpMaster 5000 during the Galactic Civil War, named Punishing One. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Independents Ship Type: Jumpmaster 5000 Class: Scout Ship Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 1 + 1 passenger Cargo: 50 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1 000 cockpit - 400 Sensor/Communications Array - 200 Engines - 500 Laser Cannons (2) - 80 ea Shields - 250 per side (1 500 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and including 20md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 50 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 200 kph, Mach 10 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 3 Hyperdrive (135 Ly per hour) ith a back up system of class 15 (25 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 4 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 20.1m Height: 3.6m Width: 16m Weight: 21 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannons (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 60 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 50 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)